Naomi
by Adriana Mukuro
Summary: Ela é a única voz dos desencarnados. Um passado que pode destruir-lhe o futuro é o elo de ligação entre sua vida conturbada e a estória daqueles que já não vivem, mas que ainda esperam por justiça. Siga adiante, ou descubra o que eles tem a dizer.


EPÍLOGO - _**NAOMI**_

A primeira página de um diário

Eu sempre fui a menina mais alta da classe. Aliás, até entre os meninos sou eu quem costuma enxergar mais além do horizonte. Desde que passei a estudar em Sarayashiki, apenas Kazuma Kuwabara me superou em altura! Ele tem um metro e oitenta, dois centímetros a mais do que eu. No entanto, contrariando a tradição, nunca tive problemas com isso, graças as minhas pernas bonitas e a elegância do jeito de andar.

Meus cabelos loiros chegam quase até a cintura. Algumas colegas querem tocá-los o tempo todo. Com freqüência, o garoto gordo que senta atrás de mim aproxima o nariz para sentir o cheiro... quando ele faz isso, eu fico tensa, ereta e imóvel na cadeira...gosto da atenção, mas temo ser mal interpretada...

Tenho grandes olhos azuis. Todos dizem que são charmosos e expressivos. Em meu rosto considerado perfeito, o que mais chama atenção são eles. Volto a dizer, gosto disso, mas já mandei o escroto do professor Iwamoto ir à merda em pensamento várias vezes enquanto ele não tirava os olhos de cima de mim...

As pessoas notam a minha presença física por inteiro. Dizem que eu devia seguir carreira de modelo, algumas até chegam a admitir que gostariam de estar no meu lugar...que gostariam de ser maravilhosamente bonitas, netas de um promotor de justiça e da herdeira de uma família tradicional, ter uma vida confortável...outras concordam com tudo isso, mas dizem também ser imperdoável que um pessoa tão afortunada quanto eu seja ingrata para com o Destino e a Natureza, aparentemente se recusando a tirar proveito da Grande Sorte.

Às vezes, tenho uma vontade louca de me revelar...gostaria de saber qual seria a reação das pessoas se descobrissem o quão limitada e estranha e a minha existência.

Para início de conversa, não sou o que se pode chamar de Humana Perfeita. Nem fazer totalmente parte da raça humana eu faço.

Meu pai é um youkai chamado Daruya. Quando vivia, ele atingiu a classe A de poder e pertenceu a um antigo clã muito influente no mundo das trevas. Minha mãe, cem por cento humana, trabalhava para o Reikai, como detetive sobrenatural. Eu estava recém-nascida quando morreram, por isso não sei ao certo o que duas pessoas de origens díspares ao extremo como eles tinham em comum, a não ser uma morte violenta motivada pelo meu nascimento.

Quando escrevo, pareço muito fria e racional. Minha linguagem rebuscada e meu raciocínio lógico transmitem a idéia errada de que minha vida inteira é um exercício intelectual de narcisismo. Quando Koenma sugeriu que eu mantivesse um diário sobre essa coisa toda, não fiquei satisfeita no começo...me pareceu inútil perder tempo com mais uma ilusão, esta impressa em papel...mas ele disse que seria a melhor terapia, então aqui estou.

Na verdade, por mais amigo e interessado que Koenma seja, acho que ele já está angustiado demais por ter de ouvir os meus problemas. Tenho certeza de que posso contar com o baixinho, mas determinados abacaxis estão fora do alcance dele...o filho mais novo de Enma não fica a vontade rodeado de responsabilidades...e eu sei que devo lidar com certas coisas sozinha...vai ver por isso ele mandou eu escrever um diário, como toda adolescente normal faz.

Se eu fosse autorizada a namorar, poderia desenhar corações nessas páginas e escrever neles nomes de garotos bonitinhos. Ou se eu pudesse colecionar amigas sem matá-las de susto ou literalmente, poderia colar fotografias delas e não ter nada para escrever alem de elogios fofos e Fulana Forever.

Koenma chegou a dizer que eu poderia escrever como se eu fosse outra pessoa, pintando a situação do jeito que gostaria que fosse, mas seria ridículo. Por mais nebulosa e anormal que seja, eu quero só a verdade em minha vida. É a única arma poderosa o bastante para que eu possa lutar e resistir.


End file.
